


Spock's Fondest Wish

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Stellar Flash Fiction [34]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Death, Death discussion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Future Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Love Declarations, M/M, Pledges, Unicorns, Wish Fulfillment, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: McCoy asks Spock a whimsical question and gets an answer that overwhelms him.





	Spock's Fondest Wish

Leonard McCoy was in one of his favorite places to be: lying in Spock’s arms with his head on Spock’s chest.

“If you could have any wish fulfilled, what would it be?” he asked as his hand gently stroked a small patch of green skin in front of his face.

“That is not a practical question, Leonard. Wishes cannot be fulfilled, so why should a person cause himself unnecessary anxiety by pondering the improbable?”

“You’re no fun. Besides, I know that wishes can come true. You just fulfilled my fondest one.”

“Now, Leonard, I look upon that as MY fondest wish being granted.”

“Stop teasing, Vulcan. What would you really and truly wish for?"

"That is not a good topic of conversation, Leonard. I do not wish to discuss it."

But reluctance only whetted McCoy's curiosity. His eyes got big. "Whatever can be on your mind?! What secret lust?! It seems that all this time I've been living with someone I did not know!"

"Leonard. Please. Be fair. Just know that it is something that is close to my heart."

"I am supposed to be the something that is close to your heart."

"And so you are. No, this is something else, something I fervently wish."

"You are only making me more curious! Come on. Go crazy for once. What would you really want? Before I think that you've got your eye on someone else.”

Spock didn't hesitate. The game had gone on too long. He did not want McCoy to ever doubt his love. Everything was expendable except that. Even his fondest wish.

"Alright, I will tell you," Spock conceded although his voice plainly indicated that he was doing so reluctantly.

McCoy grinned as he snuggled into Spock's side. "About time."

"You will not like it," Spock warned, hoping that McCoy would relent.

But McCoy was having none of it. Not Spock's logic or his efforts to shield McCoy. He was determined. "I'll be the judge of that."

"Alright."

"That's better." McCoy snuggled closer.

Spock's face sobered as he stared unseeing across the shadowy bedroom. “I wish to die first.”

“W-what?” McCoy stammered as his breath caught and he looked up at Spock in disbelief.

“I realize that logic and evidence indicate otherwise, though. More than likely, I will outlive you.”

McCoy frowned. “This is no spur of the moment answer, is it? You’ve thought about this. In depth.”

“Many times. And it saddens me.”

“Oh, Spock--”

“I do not want to be without you. I do not wish to be alone.”

“Oh, hell. Oh, darlin,'” McCoy muttered and buried his head in Spock’s chest. “I don’t want to hurt you that way, but I know I probably will.” His voice was muffled. McCoy hoped that he was hiding the tears in his voice, but of course he wasn't.

Spock felt all of the pain that McCoy was feeling. He touched his lips to the top of McCoy’s head to offer him solace.

As for Spock, there was none.

McCoy looked up with teardrops clinging to his eyelashes. "I may not be able to stop the inevitable and the probable, but I can make your life worth living for as long as I am able. That much I can promise you. As long as there is breath in my body, I am yours. Okay?"

Although Spock's smile was sad, the warmth of it and McCoy's vow extended down into his heart. He hoped that McCoy realized that. "As long as I have that promise from you, Leonard, my life will be rich for every moment that you will be in it. And I make that promise to you, also. While there is breath in my body, I am yours," he said, repeating the vow.

"Oh, darlin,' you have made me happy." McCoy's voice was choked with tears and was barely a whisper. "So incredibly happy."

"You have made me happy, also, when I did not know what 'happy' was. You have given me something I did not realize that I needed or even wanted, but something I do not wish to be without ever again. The realization is almost as important as you are. You have taught me well, and I am so grateful for each enlightening lesson which you have provided."

"Good. Now, no more of this morbid talk." McCoy settled back down against Spock's chest again.

"That is a wise decision. You need to sleep. You have worked very hard today."

"We'll talk of other things, lighter things. Happy things."

"We will sleep," Spock affirmed.

"So, do you believe in unicorns?"

Spock sighed. "Oh, Leonard, go to sleep." McCoy was being ornery, and Spock knew it. "There are no such things as unicorns."

"Why deny them? Do you want to hurt their feelings? It is important that you believe in unicorns. After all, unicorns believe in you."

"Leonard--"

"You gotta admit that there was a better chance for unicorns to be real than for Vulcans. There's the theory that unicorns existed at one time, but they were having too much fun playing and missed getting on Noah's Ark. So they all drown in The Great Flood."

"Leonard--"

McCoy grinned. "Alright, I'll be good. But it won't be as much fun." He gazed up at Spock fondly. "I'm glad that Vulcans are real," McCoy said playfully. "Life would've been awfully dull without them."

"Likewise for Earthlings," Spock said with a sigh of determination to prepare himself for slumber.

McCoy lay studying Spock's face. "I love you, Spock," he finally murmured. "And that will never change."

Spock opened one dark eye and peered down at the melancholy McCoy looking at him so earnestly and needing reassurance. "I love you, too, Leonard. Forever." He closed the eye. "Now. Go. To. Sleep."

McCoy snuggled against Spock's chest, satisfied. After a moment, he murmured, "Maybe we can go out together."

Spock didn't ask what McCoy meant, just simply held McCoy tighter for a moment.

He knew that McCoy wasn't talking about dating.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
